


Don't Break the Ice

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better. / Matt Donovan watches the Notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for softly_me's The Vampire Diaries Free-for-All Comment Ficathon: Part 3. Go post more prompts, write stories for me to devour!

"This is the stupidest movie _ever_."  
  
He's greeted by two very loud "SSSSH" sounds before they go back to staring at the TV with the precise attention that could only belong to a couple of teenage girls watching a chick flick.  
  
He pulls the popcorn out of Bonnie's lap and grabs a handful of it, chewing as loudly as humanly possible to try and drone out the sound of perfectly cued sad music.  
  
A few minutes later he's bored again, "Rachel McAdams was much hotter in _Mean Girls_." They both glare at him as if he'd just condemned the Pope to hell.  
  
"Allie Hamilton Calhoun is one of the most adorable people in modern cinema," Caroline informs him, "And her beautiful red hair is soooo much more suiting to her skin tone, not to mention the touch of '40s glamour her vintage style affords her."  
  
Bonnie simply smirks and looks in between them, "Cut him some slack, Caroline. You are the reason for his obsession with blond, queen bee types."  
  
Caroline raises an eyebrow at her best friend, shoots a quick glance at her ex-boyfriend and turns her attention back to the movie.  
  
He texts Tyler and Jeremy for the better part of the next hour but then he just can't keep his mouth shut.  
  
 _"It wasn't over, it still isn't over"_ followed by an over-choreographed kiss in the rain sends him over the edge.  
  
"That would never happen!" He's waving his arms. "It was just sunny and perfect out, and what the hell was with the random romantic boat ride to nowhere?" He looks over at Caroline, who looks to be plotting ways to murder him. "Care, come on, if you were engaged and I tried this shit on you would you not automatically label me some pathetic stalker?"  
  
"That would never happen," She agrees calmly, smiling at him.  
  
He feels a rush of pride run over him. He had won, that had almost never happened while they were together, let alone now that they were broken up. He had thought that maybe this friendship thing wouldn't work for them, given they're history, but maybe they'd both matured enough now to be adults about this. "Thank you," He returned warmly, leaning back into the couch.  
  
"That would never happen because you are James Marsden in this scenario and not Ryan Gosling in this scenario, Matt," She explodes, pausing the movie. "You are the man you make the mistake of almost marrying in the tragic almost-loss of your soul mate because your parents are evil. And until you start feeling the romance a little more instead of just doing romantic things because you know they're expected, you will always be James Marsden!"  
  
"Now get out," Bonnie tells him, pointing at the door.  
  
"W-what?" He stutters, he expected that kind of reaction from Caroline, but not from rational, calm Bonnie.  
  
"We invited you to our movie night because we felt bad because we ditched you last week after Homecoming to go home and pout about boys," Bonnie explains, "But you are now officially getting in the way of our post break-up grieving process."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We already had to wear regular clothes instead of PJs and now you are officially ruining movie night with your pessimistic attitude," Caroline states, pulling him off the couch. "I'm sorry, and we'll see you tomorrow at the Grill, but you are hereby officially uninvited."  
  
He stands on the porch and wonders how it's possible that he lacks such a fundamental understanding of women's brains.


End file.
